Rosary, Kimono, and The Language Of Flowers
by Lolita Rafane
Summary: (Warning : No yaoi relationships involved. AU.) After the end of WWII, an ex-soldier, Honda Kiku decided to travel around the world to forget his bitter experience. His life gradually change since his meeting with a priest in Venice, who offered him a place to stay and a job. Their life in the small shop bloomed as they met new people, teaching them about the language of flowers.
1. Snowdrop

**A/N : Well... This would be my first story with no romance whatsoever. This is for all those fans who disliked yaoi. Honestly, most of the fanfics submitted are all yaoi with over-fluffed scenes in every chapter and really with no stable story. Ehehe... Who am I to say since I love those too~ *slapped* Anywho, this is a story of friendship between an old japanese ex-soldier and a young italian priest.**

* * *

Title : Rosary, Kimono, and The Language Of Flowers

Chapter 1 : Snowdrop

Bullets fired, people screaming, mothers crying. Dusts flying around in the air, making it impossible to know who you shoot. While it may be true that one might kill more friends than enemies, every soldier aimlessly open fired to save their loved ones, not knowing they actually killed the those who bore the same purpose.

Kids everywhere reduced to ash, nothing in their power can change anything anyway. There are children who cried as they lost their direction.

Who laid lifeless on a pool of blood.

Who held guns in their little hands to protect whatever life remaining.

Who sang lullabies to their dead parents, just as they were once dedicated by their guardians' song.

Who smiled to strangers and told them 'Everything will be fine…'

And those who watch their parents watch them die.

"Kiku! We have no choice but to retreat!" screamed one soldier to his japanese partner. "Shit! They are closing in! We'll never make it!" He reloaded his rifle, hands shaking with fear. "All we need is one small distraction… K-Kiku…"

"Y-Yes…?" The japanese held his bloody rifle close to his chest. All the muscles in his body ached. His small body was not meant for war.

His partner gave him an unpleasant look in the eye. "We've been together since the war started… We're partners right? Like… friends…? And friends do anything for each other, right?"

"Yes…" Kiku cracked up a smile as the enemy's force marched forward. "We're friends till the very end…"

"Kiku… I'm sorry…"

"Huh…?"

His so-called partner took his rifle and pushed him out of their hiding spot. The enemy saw him and began to open fire, yelling in a language he cannot understand. "Sawada-kun…?"

Shoulder, chest, arms, legs. Kiku felt the pain of getting shot as he saw his 'partner' ran away to save himself. Sadly, his partner didn't make it when an enemy sniper shot a hole through the back of his head.

The pain was to great for small Kiku to bear. His conscience soon faded as the world that betrayed him broke.

_ Ahh… This dream again..._

.

"Sir Honda…? Are you feeling alright?" said a voice with heavy italian accent.

"I am sorry… I must've fallen asleep…" Kiku messaged the bridge of his nose with his fingers, his body rocked left and right as the gondola danced along the water's flow. "How much do I have to pay for this trip?"

"You know what? Since it's your first time here in Venezia, I'll charge nothing." The old man repositioned his hat to hide his grey hair. "The inn you're looking for is just around that corner, Sir Honda. If you're looking for another gondola ride, I'll be around."

Kiku stepped off the rocking gondola. He turned towards the old man and bowed in gratitude. "Thank you for guiding me here, Mario-san…"

The old man tilted his hat, waving goodbye to the japanese as he rowed his gondola to a calling customer at the other side of the water. "And Sir Honda… Welcome to Venezia!"

The japanese smiled, and bowed once again before heading towards the inn. The people around laughed and sang, not a sight of dismay on their faces. He covered his smile under the long sleeve of his kimono. "Ah… Young people spending their youth without worries… The people of Italy are friendly and very social. I cannot imagine anyone here in sadness. They are right about this place…"

But not everything were as perfect as the rumors said when he saw a young lady cried all by herself on a white bridge. Nobody passed through that place at the moment. She was alone.

Kiku decided not to involve himself in other people's affairs. So he continued walking slowly towards the inn, following the map Mario gave him. But the wails of the woman kept him from going further. He felt the need to help the other out. Sympathy in his heart made him go back to make sure the woman was alright.

He slowly approached the woman, his mind forcing itself to think of a way to cheer the other up.

In the end, his efforts were unneeded when a young priest approached the woman first.

"Ve~ Victoria~ Why the long face? This is for you~" The priest held out a single white flower, it's petals small and adorned with dewdrops. The woman looked at him and smiled, her tears instantly stopped.

"Hmm! Your lover treated you badly didn't he! How dare he bullied my little Victoria~" said the priest as he stroke the bangs of the beautiful woman.

"T-Thanks… He said he loved someone else and ended our relationship just like that… I don't know what to do." The victoria person touched the petals of the white flower, a faint smile lies dimly on her face.

"Ve… I'm sorry to hear that…" The priest tilted the other's chin up gently, wiping her tears with his white glove. "Bella shouldn't cry, si?"

Victoria blushed, looking down to her feet as the priest squeezed her hand with the flower. "T-Thank you for the flower, Feliciano…"

"Do you know why I gave you that flower?" A warm and small smile beamed sincerely on his face. "It's called a snowdrop. It travelled here to your pretty hands all the way from the south of Italia… Every flower had it's meaning… And for this one…"

The woman looked up to him in confusion. "_Si_…?"

"It means hope…" The priest took the flower from her hands and fixed it to her hair. "There's still hope for you in love. So never give up, _si_…?"

Tears filled her eyes again. But the tears bore not sadness, but joy.

The joy of a new hope given to her.

"_Grazie… Grazie_…" The woman fell on her knees, clasping her hands together as of she was praying in front of the priest. "_Grazie… Grazie… Grazie…_ Feliciano… _Grazie_…!"

The priest smiled, placing his right hand on top of the woman's head as he closed his eyes, the other hand holding the cross of his rosary. "God bless the soul of this child. Open a new path for her because her faith brought new hope. Never let her lose sight of what is important. Give her strength and wisdom to go on. All this we ask in the Lord's name, in the name of the Father, Son, and the Holy Ghost… Amen…"

Kiku just witnessed something that took his breath away. Something about that priest captivated his thought. The pure aura radiated from those white robes and skapular brought great warmth and calmness to anyone who saw him.

He was indeed a child loved by God. The wind danced around him, taking the flower off the woman's hair. "Ve! The flower!"

The woman only laughed, wiping her tears away with her handkerchief. "Ahahaha! Ahaha! It doesn't matter! There is still hope, _si_?"

"Will you look at that…?" Kiku smirked. Turning back to his original destination, he hummed an old japanese song called '_soshunfu'_. He had forgotten all the lyrics to that song. The last time he actually listened to that song was when he was still a kid untainted by the war. His chinese guardian sang it to him whenever he felt sad or alone.

_ That's right. Only when he was sad and alone. _

But that was long ago. He never met his guardian again since the time he was forced to serve the japanese military. And that was probably 40 years ago, or maybe more. A whole lifetime of battle could make anyone lose track of time.

Kiku arrived at the inn. But it seemed that nobody was inside to run that place. He knocked several times, yet still no response.

A small italian child passed by. He tugged the edge of Kiku's sleeve. "Mister…? If you're searching for Uncle Benito, then you're too late. He left this morning. The inn won't be opened until his mother gets better."

"I-Is that so? That is unfortunate to hear…" Kiku sighed. He was forced to find another place to stay before nightfall. "Forgive me, but do you happen to know any place that I can stay? Another inn perhaps?"

"I know Venezia inside out. Unlucky for you, all the places you can stay are full around this time of the year. I've seen many tourists going to other cities because of this problem. Sad. Venezia is a beautiful place too." The child reached his small hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of candy. He gave it to Kiku. "I wish I can bring you home, but papa and mama fight every night. That's why I roam around this place all the time."

"Is this for me…?" Kiku asked. Bending over to have a better look on the foreign candy in the other's small palm.

The child nodded happily. "I have a feeling that you'll find happiness here in Venezia. Try not to leave…"

"I shall bear that in mind… Arigatou…" Kiku took the small piece of candy and took a few seconds to adore it's unique shape. He wanted to thank the child again in a formal manner, but the other was nowhere to be seen. "Ara…?"

The wind began to blow wildly around him. His kimono beautifully fluttered along the air.

"Ve~ Ciao~" said a familiar voice.

Kiku turned around to where he heard the voice. The wind slowed down, carrying only light breeze to the empty street around them.

"You're the priest from earlier. Is there anything I can assist you in?" The japanese bowed as a formal greeting between the both of them. He wondered whether the priest followed him there or was it pure coincidence.

"Hmm… I'm not sure~" The priest repositioned his scapular and glove, putting his knuckles over his lips. "All I did was follow a song~"

Kiku was puzzled by the response of the italian. He tilted his head slightly to the left. "I'm sorry, but I think you're making a mistake. I heard nothing at all."

"Is that so? But I'm positive that the sound came from this place." The priest stood still as he inhaled the fresh afternoon air, hands clasped together to his chest.

_"Haru wa na nomi no kaze no samusa ya,_

_Tani no uguisu uta wa omoedo, _

_Toki ni arazu to koe mo tatezu,_

_Toki ni arazu to koe mo tatezu."_

The japanese was astonished by the way the other sang. His voice was simply beautiful. Listening to those old forgotten lyrics tingled his heart. "I never thought that an italian would be the one to sing those words that I've long forgotten all these years…" Kiku slowly remembered the other lyrics to the song, but his memory was still hazed by the haunting of his bitter youth. "Beautiful…" he managed to croaked out.

The priest scratched the back of his neck, his face flushed by the compliment. "Well… An old friend of mine sang this for me when I was a kid…"

His italian accent was strange to his ears. Kiku tried his best to show respect for the other. He took a step back and gave a 90 degree bow to the priest. "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Honda Kiku…"

"Honda Kiku? It sounds so japanese like! I've never met a japanese person before. I heard that they are similar to chinese people! Ooh! And are you wearing a kimono or yukata? I'm interested in japanese culture, you see… And meeting one in real person is one of my dreams! Just look at that pure black hair of yours!"

"Um… Mr Priest… I believe-"

"Is it true that you have those trees where the leaves are pink?"

"Uhh… H-Hai… But those aren't leaves. They-"

"Can I call you Kiku? Or do you prefer Honda? Or maybe Honda-san? Whaa~ I feel so japanesey~"

Kiku sighed yet again. The italian was too fast for him to catch up. He can't understand most of the words spoken by the other. Italian accent made everything complicated for Kiku.

"Ah! Where are my manners?" The priest stretched his hand out to shake the other. "My name is Feliciano Vargas! Lets be friends!"

Hesitantly, Kiku grabbed the other's hand, hiding his own face with his sleeve. That was a habit he developed when he was around people he barely knew. "Honda Kiku…"

Feliciano laughed, his warm hands still holding the other. "Silly, Kiku! You already told me that!"

"I-Is that so…?" The japanese was embarrassed of his own mistake. He held his sleeve higher, covering his red face.

"Well~ Kiku? I heard that you need a place to stay. So… Do you want to stay in my shop as a temporary assistant?"

Kiku blinked. He wasn't sure what he just heard. "H-Hai…?"

**Flower Translation**

Snowdrop : Hope

* * *

**A/N : There goes the first chapter. I know many didn't even read halfway through. Can't say I didn't warn them about no romance. Feedbacks from the usual romance fangirls/fanboys are highly welcomed! ( but I doubt anyone would care. Ah well~ )**


	2. Wild Daisy

Title : Rosary, Kimono, and The Language Of Flowers

Chapter 2 : White Daisy

"I'm sorry, Feliciano-san… I think I heard you wrong…"

"Ve~" The italian grinned cheerfully. "I said, do you want to stay in my shop as a temporary assistant? It will be fun~ Just you, and me, and lots and lots of flowers."

"I-I don't think I can accept such a big offer… I don't mind traveling to other cities…" said Kiku, but his soft voice soon swallowed by the jolly chirping of the italian priest.

"That would be a waste, wouldn't it? Come on~ I insist! And I need someone to take care of the shop when I fulfill my duties in the church!" Feliciano saw the frightened look on Kiku's face. For him as a complete stranger to talk to a complete foreigner certainly would scare anyone. "Ah! I must've scare you…!"

"Very…" responded the japanese quick, keeping his distance away from the priest. He waited for further response from the other, reading every possible situation to prevent unwanted misunderstanding.

Feliciano rocked his body back and forth in a childish, innocent manner. "At least stay for a night? It's hard to find transportation to the other cities during these hours~ I can help you get a ride to Padua or Verona." He tilted his head slightly to the left. "So~ One night~?"

The thought of staying together with a complete stranger petrified Kiku's heart. Who knows what might happen when two men slept under the same roof. He might get molested, threatened, or something worse - rape.

"_I-I-I-Iyada_…" His voice trembled over the unholy thoughts in his head. Then again, he could trust the italian since he was a priest, right? Priests should be innocent and pure, coursing their life away from sins. "I-I-I'm not searching for a relationship right n-now."

The italian giggled as he pulled his bible out, flipping to a page marked by a flattened white flower. His delicate fingers picked the flower up and placed it gently on Kiku's palm. "Wild daisy. Now you will think about it."

Kiku stared at the flower for a few seconds before averting his eyes to the priest. The question in his mind need no words, for his bare eyes were enough to express his thought, '_What is this for?_'. But somewhere deep in his heart, the color and shape of the flower made him consider of the 'chance' given to him.

"Do you feel it…?" Feliciano said, "The language of flowers…?"

As if by cue, the wind started to roughen again. It was like every intention whispered out of the priest's lips were commands to set the air off sailing free. Like wind alone was enough to send the japanese to that degree of amazement, his heart almost burst of surprise when quite a number of white petals fluttered around gracefully, painting the blue sky white.

Kiku was speechless. Nothing crossed his mind except for the beautiful sight portrayed in front of him. But he can't shook the feeling that everything was just an illusion, not real.

"The scent alone is enough to make you feel tingly inside." Feliciano lifted Kiku's hand, making sure the wild daisy's petals brushed the japanese's nose. "But if you indulge yourself deeper the soul of the flower, you might just see something other people can't."

_ The language of flowers. _

The sole reason why Kiku came all the way to Italy was to bury his past hauntings once and for all. And at that moment, Feliciano might have given him a second reason for his journey.

"Feliciano-san?" The japanese took a peek at the other's smile, hiding his face behind the small flower, his shyness still a wall for him to talk to other people.

"Hmm?" hummed the italian softly.

"Teach me more about the language of flowers."

"Right!" cheered Feliciano, his white robe dangled around his body. "Let's go to my place! Ah! Does that mean you'll stay?"

"If that is what it takes to learn, then I suppose so. But just long enough to find a new-"

"Then let's go~ Gondolas don't row themselves~"

"Huh?" Another dumbstruck to the japanese.

"Silly. We'll take my gondola back home. I couldn't afford all those rides around town. Let's go~" Feliciano skipped forward, humming a different italian song that carried the joy of a child.

Kiku followed the other from behind.

.

"A-Are you sure about this, Feliciano-san…?"

"Si~ What could possibly go wrong?"

Except the fact that the gondola swung madly side-to-side instead of just moving forward like a normal gondola should do. Kiku stood on top of the platform for the rower, struggling extra hard to keep his balance while holding the heavy paddle that weighed around his own mass.

"Be the wind~" Feliciano waved his hand, imitating the flow of the air.

'How did I come to this…? One moment, I agreed to a complete stranger's offer. Then the next, rowing a boat…' thought Kiku in his quiet mind. He cursed himself for letting the excitement of learning a new wordless language blinding his rational thinking. "Feliciano-san? I think you should take over. I sense something bad will happen if this continue further…"

Feliciano removed his scapular and folded them, putting them in a wooden box. "There~ It doesn't matter if we fall~" He purposely waved his white hat around in mid air. "May God save our soul!"

"It would b-be best if you would stop moving around like that…"

The rocking of the gondola was too difficult for Kiku to keep his stance. He tumbled forward towards the italian. Feliciano made a failed attempt to catch him, and both of them ended up splashing into the cold afternoon water.

.

"A moment please!" yelled a certain austrian when he heard a knock at the door. He just finished grooming a large bouquet of yellow roses. Washing his hands and wiped them on his apron, he jogged to the door, opening them just to find his italian friend along with an unfamiliar asian guest standing there, shivering, both soaking wet. "Do I need to know what happened to you, Feliciano…?"

"Ehehe…" The italian laughed sheepishly as he held his fully soaked robe off the ground. "We both accidentally fell off the gondola…"

"We…?" The austrian lifted a brow, eyeing out towards the asian. His eyes filled with question and demand, which were quite intimidating for Kiku. "Care to explain the condition of our… guest…?"

Kiku let out a small and cute sneeze, the sound barely hearable. "E-Excuse me…"

"Poor Kiku!" Feliciano was sincerely alarmed of the other's well being. He held the other by the shoulders and pushed him gently inside the shop, facing the austrian. "I would love to tell the full version of the story, but Kiku here needs to dry up before he really catch a cold."

The austrian massaged the bridge of his nose. "Very well. Please proceed to the guest room."

Kiku felt guilty for adding burden to the other. In a low and remorseful voice, he apologized for the trouble, completely forgetting that he was in Venice, a place where nobody speak foreign language other than Italian or English. Or at least that was what he assumed in the first place. He bowed, "_Honto ni sumimasen_…"

"_Ah. Iya. Daijoubu_…" replied the austrian, smiling. His accent was a little bit off though.

"Roderich? didn't know you can speak japanese!" gasped Feliciano in awe.

"It's only natural for me to reply in japanese if he spoke japanese." The austrian said. He seemed to take pride in being able to speak another foreign language other than his own native language, Italian, English and some other unknown language. He shifted his gaze at the japanese. "For the language… You must be japanese, yes?"

Kiku gave a small nod. He must be extra careful of what he said from that moment on.

Feliciano hugged Kiku from behind, laying his chin on the other's shoulder while looking innocently at the austrian. "And he'll learn another new language soon~"

"Oh? What would that be?" Crossing his arms, the austrian removed his spectacles, showing interest to the matter.

The italian grinned widely, his smile held hopes and plans. "The language of flowers. Let's talk about it at dinnertime, _si_?"

Flower translation 

Wild daisy : I will think about it.


	3. Colchicum and Straw

Title : Rosary, Kimono, and The Language Of Flowers

Chapter 3 : Colchicum and Straw

Honda Kiku, the pure japanese man who stayed loyal to the japanese tradition stepped out of his kimono as he soaked himself in a western bathtub. A relaxing bath indeed, until he remembered that he left his luggage downstairs. "… I guess I'm a bit rushy to get out of my wet clothes."

He looked around the bathroom, scanning for anything to wear temporarily, just long enough to retrieve his normal attires. He saw a simple long-sleeved white uniform hanging near the bathroom counter, similar to a bartender's clothing. "I hope Feliciano-san forgive me for wearing his uniform."

.

"Feli… You do realize the situation you put yourself into, right…?" said Roderich in his usual scolding tone as he groomed the last order of flowers from the customers. "Asking him to stay with us. It will be your full responsibility."

The italian wiped the dining table clean, getting ready for their dinner. Even though it was still 6 in the evening, dinner started early in that little shop. They would spend the rest of the night preparing for tomorrow's work and shipment. For that spring night, Feliciano made his special whipped cocoa served to wash their mouths after a fresh meal of pasta. "Ve~ I have nothing to worry about since Roderich will be here with me~"

Roderich froze, stopping whatever he was doing at the current time. "That is exactly what I want to say to y-"

"Kiku! You look great!" Feliciano cut the austrian's sentence before he could finish. His heart filled with excitement when he saw his japanese friend wearing something inside the range of western culture. "Would you look at that!" he said, pulling on Roderich's sleeve, asking him to look at the asian.

The austrian was quite amazed for the japanese's looks. A small smile carved up his lips. "My uniform when I first worked here… I'm surprised that it still exist."

"Ve… I took it out yesterday for washing after years of hiding in the cupboard. Then I left it hanging on the counter after cleaning them."

"I'm sorry. I shall wash it again after I change into my kimono. I accidentally left my luggage downstairs… If you'll excuse me, I'll go change right now." said Kiku, the vibe of pure guilt clear in his voice. "E-Excuse me…"

"No need for that. You can keep it if you like. I wouldn't fit anyway." Roderich turned away from the two other, continuing his work. "See to it as my welcome gift."

Kiku hesitated. To take something that belongs to other people seemed wrong, especially if the object holds great sentimental value. "A-Are you sure about that, Edelstein-san?"

Feliciano skipped happily to Kiku's back, ironing the collar and sleeves of the japanese's wears with his palms. "Take it, Kiku~ He gave it to you."

The japanese's face flustered. To accept such gift, his gratitude cannot be expressed by mere words. The old cloth against his skin feels smooth, the color fading but still has it's own beautiful tint. Kiku bowed, showing his appreciation in a formal way. "Thank you so much, Feliciano-san, Edelstein-san."

All three of them cleaned the place up before their early dinner. Roderich and Feliciano prepared the food on the table. Kiku arranged the plates, though he did had a hard time finding where goes where. Forks and other silverware felt so foreign under his fingertips.

Before the meal, Feliciano gave a short prayer. The dinner went on quietly until the bubbly italian broke the silence. "We have so many things to plan later~ Ah! Almost forgot. Is there anything you want to share, Kiku? Roderich and I always do these kind of things when eating. Sharing bonds us together, _si_?"

Sadly, the only memory Kiku could remember was his bloody tale as a soldier, taking lives of hundred others before and after sleep.

A tale he would like to keep only for himself.

Or forget altogether.

That would be much better, for him and everybody else. Unfortunately, it was an impossible play to fulfill. The grand stage of the world has it's heroes, villains, and of course - the fool to accept whatever fate the scriptwriter wrote. In that present life, Kiku had long accepted his role as the fool of the world.

"Kiku? Are you feeling unwell?" Roderich stood up, reaching out to touch the japanese's forehead. "You're burning up… Maybe you should rest afterwards."

Feliciano frowned. His face painted by sincere concern. "You scared me when you spaced out after I asked you about… Never mind about that… We should get you proper medicine."

The japanese shook his head. "It's alright. Things like this happens whenever I start remembering things."

"I shouldn't have asked you to share something so personal… _Mi dispiace_…"

"I-It's really nothing. " replied Kiku. He felt somewhat guilty for making other's apologize. He proceed on eating his mushroom pasta with his fork. Funny how those yellow strings were caught in between the fingers of the fine silverware. "I'm used to it…"

"Feli…" The austrian gave his housemate a stern look, clearly crossed with what the other did. "How many times do I have to remind you that you cannot just say whatever you please. Words are sharper than any sword, Feliciano… You might hurt someone without realizing it."

The italian beamed. His youthful spirit never ceased to fade ; even in events that could bring shame and embarrassment to himself. "Because I know you'll always be there to stop me before I get lost in my own words~"

The austrian's hand froze above his plate. Everyone's appetite gone just like that as Roderich lowered his cutleries down on the white napkin. "Feli… There will be no 'next time'…"

"Huh…?" jerked the italian's head slightly up.

"I am soon to be wed."

Kiku almost choked on his own food, summoning all his might to suppress the cough in his throat. He couldn't believe how he was stuck in between a very serious moment even though no words were required from him.

For a flash second, a dash of remorse blinked across Feliciano's eyes. But he soon closed his eyes and curtained half of his face with his brown hair. "Wedding…?" He tilted his head slightly up, hoping to show the other two that he felt happy for the matter, though it wasn't enough to convince Roderich. "Ahaha~ I didn't know you have a sweetheart in your life! She must be one very lucky lady to be betrothed by such a fine man."

To speak with high formality, Feliciano must be severely upset.

"Feli… I underst-"

"Roderich…" The italian cut the other's sentence before he could complete his word. "It's okay! It's okay…" Feliciano rubbed his teary eyes with his sleeve, sniffing once before standing up. "Umm… Forgive me, but I suddenly feel unwell. Excuse me." he puffed shortly, making his way out through the door.

"I was afraid that this might happen." The austrian stood up to follow his italian friend, but Kiku stopped him with a stretch of his arm.

"Roderich-san… I am deeply sorry for interrupting, but I believe leaving him alone to relax is the best option for now."

"Ah. Yes. Kiku. That would be wise indeed." Roderich sunk back to his seat at the dining table and rested his face in his palm, breathing steadily in an elegant rhythm. "I apologize for the little drama you were forced to see, Kiku. This is very improper for a guest's first night."

"About Feliciano-san…" Kiku snapped. Butting into other's personal business violates his principals. He shook his head, implying that he didn't want to say anything further. "Never mind…"

"You want to ask about Feli, is that correct?" said the austrian, face still buried in his palms. "I believe you deserve to know since you'll be staying here with him for a while."

With a determined expression, Kiku sat in front of the austrian, giving undivided attention to what was about to be spoken. "_Onegaishimasu_."

One speak as the other listened, unfolding the pages of a scarred book under the light of a single candle.

.

The streets of Venice lit on that 6 o'clock evening, still crowded by music and dancing people. Smiles marked everyone's face, everyone except for the famous priest with the mix scent of flowers.

The pale italian dragged his feet, cutting through the crowd of people. Some greeted him, but those sound didn't reach his ears. His mind was filled with too much of his own thoughts.

In a distant, a young child was panting and crying on a mud puddle. Her expensive clothing ripped and covered by pig feed and chicken feathers. Surrounding her was a group of five peasant teenagers. It appears that they were trying to dig out some gold coins from her. Feliciano was surprised that nobody around stepped forward to save the poor child.

Feliciano froze. His legs cramped and lungs refused to contract.

The sight reminded him of an incident he wished he would forget. The exact same case, same tone of night, same sky. Every frame of his memory flashed in front of his eyes.

* * *

…

_It was 13 years ago, back when I was only 7. _

_My family was one of the respected, wealthy and powerful. My grandfather, Romulus Vargas, had influence almost everywhere throughout Italy. _

_Being the the fortunate family, there will always be jealousy among the lesser family. Instead of treated as a respected leader like my grandfather, I was hated. _

_I myself didn't understand. I never caused trouble. I practiced a very religious lifestyle, determined to be a priest one day. Aside from my daily bible studies, I helped my grandfather in his trading and shipping even at a very young age. Those were the qualities loved by the people of Italy - religious, rich, skilled._

_But no... I was hated, picked on, and beaten nearly everyday. Coming home from the church, I hid my bruises, covering my pain with a sweet and sincere smile. _

_My only friend was a blond boy around my age. The only one who would see me as an actual human being ; not a scum of society. Like every happiness I had, my first friend was ripped away from me, crushed and died in a carriage accident. _

_One specific night, they crossed the line. _

_Another serious assault as I head home from bible studies._

_They ripped the pages of my bible. My fragile 7 year old body raped and whipped in public. Trash and other rotten food dumped on me, plus peed on by the boys who took part in my humiliation. _

_I screamed, howling and weeping for help._

_But nobody came. _

_I really believed that I would die. The pain was too intense for me to endure further. As much as I loved my grandfather, he was never home. I had nobody to save me, to protect me, a real family I never ever experienced. _

_At least my life would end on the spot. I wished that terror and regret would haunt the people who stood and watch my death for the rest of their lives. _

_Everything was so unfair._

_Everything and everyone should just disappear. If they won't, I would. And I didn't mind taking the place as a deadman. If I was that hated, then I'm better left dead as a sacrifice for God._

_That was when a complete stranger saved me, just in time before I completely surrendered my life to death. _

_Roderich Edelstein, a traveling austrian in search of a place to settle his life after switching foster parents for a number of times. He was the only one who jumped to my side and fought against those who were against me. Even with his skinny fingers which were meant for a more gentle purpose, he fought a brave battle, successfully fending off the assaulters._

_Yes. I remembered every sound, every image._

_"You there… Are you alright?" said the young traveller. By his built, he probably haven't even reach the age of 16. "Can you hear me? Where do you live? I shall take you home, young boy." _

_He took me by the hand despite my filthy appearance. Hand by hand, he escorted me back home. He asked a few questions, I answered honestly, but there were some answers I didn't say in detail. It was better that way._

_He was shocked to find that I lived alone in grandfather's house. _

_No servants, no family._

_Nobody._

_"Feliciano… I thought you said that you are living with your grandfather."_

_"Yes, Mr. Edelstein. But he's always away. Most of the Vargas family are." I said._

_I could see that Roderich was sincerely troubled. "Why wouldn't you go along with them? Most working men brought their families around with them. Surely bringing you along won't make any difference."_

_I almost cried. Nobody had ever asked about my well-being. "No… I don't want to be a burden… They don't have time to look at a small child like me anyway… I'm better left living my own life."_

_There was a long moment of silence between us. He didn't look at me in the eye, his gaze lost into the dark evening sky. I thought I should head inside and leave the other to his matter, but leaving my savior without a word of gratitude would be too rude. I stayed there with him, staring into the empty space above us._

_"Feliciano. How about you come living with me? Well… Not here, of course. I was thinking of a more soothing place. Venice perhaps."_

_My ears may have lied, but they didn't. Someone was willing to take care of me. I mean… I have everything people always wanted ; gold and silver. But I didn't have a companion. _

_This one stranger offered me to such luxury I never imagined to ask. I broke down and did what I do every night. _

_I cried._

_Roderich tried to comfort me, shushing and patting my back. That made me cry more. "I understand. You don't want to be separated from your home, is it? Forgive me. A stranger such as myself shouldn't have asked something serious to a kid. The decision is hard after all."_

_"N-No…" I tried to smile, but the tears wouldn't let me. "It's just that all this time, I never had anybody who would want me in their life. I am just a waste of space and an unlucky child. Everyone I met leaves me without a second thought. It… It had been so hard to stay here alone…! I scream, but nobody heard me! And I… And I…!"_

_The stranger pulled me closer into a tight embrace, wiping my tears with his fingers._

_"Prove to them that you are stronger than them. You can be independent. You might grow into a fine young man of importance. And don't worry… I'll always be there. I have nobody too. So it is okay. It will work out."_

_"Promise that you won't leave me like the others…!"_

_"I can't promise you that, but I'll stay around until you can set your own sails…"_

_And so, with grandfather's permission, we left Sicily and moved to Venice. We opened a small flower shop to support ourselves. Things were slow, but we have enough. Nobody knew about my background and they were all pretty nice and supportive. I resume my bible studies, with a mindset to become a priest one day._

_And help those who lost their way in life. _

_So that nobody would have to feel the way I did in my early childhood._

_God's preaching, combined with the language of flowers made a perfect combination to aid those in need… A language that everyone can understand…_

_Just as I thought my life rocketed back up, a heart-shattering news reached our doorstep._

_My grandfather was lost in the sea._

_Yet, I continued to live on. _

…

* * *

"STOP HURTING THE CHILD!" Feliciano ran as quickly as he could towards the beaten girl. He never fought. He knew he would be beaten too. But he didn't care. Nothing kills him more than seeing a child sharing the same past as his.

Before he could lay any hit on anyone, Kiku came out of the blue, shielding the poor child from any harm. One boy hit Kiku's head with a stick, a streak of blood gliding down his face. But he shown no sigh of pain.

"KIKU!" yelled Feliciano.

The japanese heard his friend's call, but he didn't respond right away. The priority was to save the child. Kiku motioned the child to come closer to his back. "Please refrain yourselves from hurting her. She did nothing wrong to deserve this."

"O-Oi… Let's get out of here…! I don't want to hit a tourist! Papa would be mad!" said one of the teenage boys.

Four from the five ran away from the incident, leaving their leader behind.

Seeing his friends leave, he was outraged. All that anger, he let them out on the asian in front of him. "I've never been so humiliated in my life! I will not let you get in my way, foreigner! I shall get dinner from my family and you're not going to stop me!"

The people around gasped. The reason why they attacked her in the first place was to find more money to eat.

But that cannot be used as a reason to dump garbage and beat a child in public. Kiku didn't let sympathy blind his rationality.

The leader swung his weapon up, ready to bring it down to the japanese at full force.

Feliciano feared that the worst will come.

After all, everyone he met will bound to get hurt one way or another.

And Kiku would be the next victim.

"KIKU!"

The japanese braced himself for the attack, parting his legs for a more stable stance. On his waist, a Colchicum bind by a single dry straw tied to his belt, dancing by every movement.

Flower Translation

Colchicum : My best says are past.

Straw : Union

* * *

**A/N : Like a straw hat... With great union, weak and thin straws were able to bind together, protecting their owner and giving them a small form of shelter. Despite being fragile, those straws fulfilled a greater purpose than being trampled on, signifying union in their circle of life.  
**


	4. Nightshade

Title : Rosary, Kimono, and The Language Of Flowers

Chapter 4 : Nightshade

Feliciano tried to move past the crowd, pushing his way through. But his struggles were wasted as more people came to watch the uproar. "Kiku! You don't have to do this!" He tried to push his way one more time; still too intense for him as he fell backwards, smearing his clothes with mud. "Everyone! Stop! Leave him alone!"

Pathetically ignored.

Kiku blocked the attack easily with one hand, then the next attack, then the one after. His skills as a soldier never really subside throughout the years after he left the army. A larger crowd began to gather around in a circle, cheering for the japanese.

"Do not let the boy win!" shouted one man.

"_Eroe di Asia_! Don't lose!" shouted another.

No matter what the leader did, he cannot lay a single hit on the japanese without having his attacks blocked. His attacks grew weaker as his confidence and pride shallowed.

The fact that Kiku was winning made the crowd roared in excitement. He was given morale support from strangers he never met. Whispers of bets on who will win screeched into his ear from every direction. Nonetheless, they were all hoping for a spectacular fight, specifically wanted a show where the japanese wins the battle.

But the voices made him sick.

Who would be entertained and worked up by fights between their own kind?

As much as people wanted justice, a small distraction could cause them to fall off course; losing to simple pleasures that might be fun to them, but killing others and scarring them for life as another consequence.

Tears burned in the leader's eyes, yelling as he delivered his blunt blows with his weapon. The japanese watched as he saw every bit of hope in the other's gaze disappear.

Kiku immediately realized that his method of solving the problem was wrong.

For the next strike, Kiku didn't defend himself, allowing the other to slam the weapon on his shoulder. The sudden shot of pain throughout his neck and chest made him fall on his knees. Even so, not a single yelp of pain came out of his mouth.

When Kiku was about to stand up, he was beaten again and again until he once again fell to the ground.

And every time he was fallen, he raised back up, refusing to lift his arms in defence.

Less people cheered. Many of them dared not to say a word, fearing that they somehow will affect the japanese's performance.

It was obvious. Kiku was losing.

Anger and frustration filled the leader's mind to the point where causing death doesn't matter anymore. He tossed his arms back, then giving a full swing to the japanese's head. The stick broke, dust shattered from the broken parts where they were once connected.

A fine streak of blood flowed down from the japanese's head, his hair soaked by a very dark shade of red. The fine line soon flow faster, slowly thickens, painting wider area of red on his skin. The blood even got into his eyes, blurring his vision. Droplets fell to the ground, reigning terror upon those who witnessed.

Yet, nobody stood out to help. Quite a disappointment, really.

"KIKU! OH, MY GOD…" Feliciano finally charged into the crowd. He didn't care if he knocked some people down. Seeing someone badly hurt and not doing anything about it made him feel _inhuman_. He could hear his own heartbeat as his blood raced madly inside his veins.

The italian made his way past the crown. Before he could assist his new friend, Kiku stared directly into his eyes.

Those eyes…

Feliciano's heart clenched with unmatched fear. Those glaring eyes pierced right through his thin wall of courage behind his brown irises. All the bitter memories flooded back into his mind. All those painful fracture and cuts. All those scars.

But Kiku's eyes were far more cold. _The actual eyes of a murderer. _

That made Feliciano reflect on his decision of ever asking the japanese to stay with him.

Broken stick in hand and blood poured, the leader realized of his actions. His face drained white of fear. Heavy consequences soon to come upon him. He wanted to run, break away from the scene of crime.

Kiku grabbed him by the wrist, refusing to let go. Their skins touched for a fracture of a second. The other already saw the mark of death inside of the japanese's glare.

Fighting would be useless. Despite the japanese's small body builds, it would take more than a few bloody hits to take him down.

At that point, the leader could only beg for his life. "_Signore! S-Signore!_ Listen to me! Forgive me for doing this! I know I've done wrong! _Signore!_ Don't kill me! I can do anything you command! I'll eat dirt! I'll sell myself as a slave for you!"

Pathetic…

What small values were priced on a human life.

Kiku released the other's wrist, the blood still flowing out of his wound. "We share the same earth. We breathe the same air. Then why would you treat another human being this way? Do you enjoy looking at others while they are being hurt? Or what about burned alive while the crowd treated it like some sort of theater? Having a broken life doesn't give you the rights to drag others down with you."

He turned around to face the crowd. "Are you going to enjoy a fight? What if one of us dies? It might not matter. But what if the one one who died are your own family members? Would that still be funny? Would that still be fun? Some people out there… The soldiers, the guards, and the real heroes… They didn't die to protect these kind of people!"

The whole city fell silent. Even a pin drop could be heard. Kiku sincerely hope his words would at least knock a few sense into some of the people listening. Breaking their heart might be cruel, but letting them fall into ignorance would do more damage both physically and emotionally.

"If something is broken, then fix it." Kiku directed his words at the leader who was now crying silently on the floor. Either the tears were filled with regret or realization, Kiku didn't care. He couldn't bear the thought of everyone in that place and how they behaved that night. His blood boiled of frustration as he marched his way out. The crowd parted to make way for the japanese.

He didn't know where he was going. Anywhere would be fine. If he was to hear another whisper, he would probably snap. Subconsciously, he walked to a place where nobody was around. Quiet and peaceful just the way he preferred.

After walking quite a distance, Kiku finally got hold of his emotions. He didn't realize of the trail of blood he made. He wiped his face with his sleeve, stopping for a while to examine how bad his wounds were. A cut about 1 inch long, nothing to fuss over about.

"Edelstein-san would be disappointed to see his uniform dirtied… I must apologize properly…" Kiku said to himself.

"He wouldn't…" sounded a soft voice from behind, startling the japanese. Kiku quickly turned around to see who had been following him, though it was obvious who was the other person. "Ve… _Mi dispiace_, Kiku… I… I don't know what to say…"

Kiku smiled, trying to hide his pure dismay. "Feliciano-san. You did nothing wrong." He sat down on a nearby fountain to temporarily wash his wound and cover it using the thin white cloth he always carried around. "I guess I am the stupid one for letting him openly hit me in public. I might have embarrassed myself one way or another today…"

Both stayed quiet for a while. Seeing so many blood on the japanese, Feliciano's color drained from his skin.

The full moon shone beautifully at the centre of the dark sky.

Feliciano felt the need to break the silence. He was positive that if he never left the shop, Kiku wouldn't have left too. "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry… If only I didn't storm out like that, you would't get hurt. Hehe he…" Droplets of tears tipped off from his eyelashes. "Why is it that I'm the cause of such foolish accidents? Every time I tried to do something, especially when I want to help someone, I ended up hurting someone else… I'm sorry… I'm just… Oh, Kiku…" His sobs grew louder.

It was true that Kiku left the shop to find Feliciano and somehow managed to get into a fight. But he didn't want his friend to feel guilty. "I wasn't trying to find you. I wanted to have a little fresh air after dinner. Getting into that fight is a consequence of my own actions. Besides, I'm used to these kinds of injury. It doesn't really hurt much."

_ A little white lie. _

It doesn't matter much if a statement was born in the name of helping another being. Sometimes truth brings nothing but more grief. Ignorance is sometimes blissful.

Though it may also kill you.

Feliciano didn't seemed to believe Kiku's claims. More like he didn't want to believe it. But he played along, not wanting to throw the show Kiku had put up just to make him feel less guilty. He hated the feeling… The feeling of being weak and unable to do anything about it.

The feeling was like a stray dog, licking leftover foods from the floor… Killed by an infection from its inside sooner or later.

"I'm sorry, Kiku…" Those were the only words the italian managed to whimper. "Truly, very sorry…"

"Like I said, this is not your faul-"

"You don't have to fix my mistakes! I know very well how much I screwed up…" Feliciano raised his voice, then immediately looked away, too ashamed to show his face.

Kiku was surprised. For someone who looks perfectly happy and pure broke into a ball of harsh and broken sob, he felt futile. He wasn't always the one to cheer people up,but shushing the italian seemed more important than his tiny injury.

And just like that, the flow of words fountained out of his soul.

"Feliciano." Kiku smiled. "Do you know the flower called nightshade?"

"_Si_. Normally, we call them _belladonna_." squeaked the italian, but still refused to face the other.

"Then you know of it's famous beauty and it's contribution in medical fields, yes?"

"_Si_."

"You see. The world is like a single nightshade. It has it's natural content to aid other people. But the perk that stood out the most is it's beauty. Their petals glowed a lovely shade of certain colors. That _color_ on the surface of the petals… Beautiful, yes? But underneath the perfect bloom is a lighter shade that shows still-growth and imperfection. Like you, Feliciano, your nightshade is beautiful. Be happy about that. Some aren't that lucky. Humans and flowers are alike. There exist colored and filled ones, others brown and rotten…" His last 2 sentences were meant for the crowd back then. He knew it, Feliciano knew it as well.

The japanese continued as he rubbed dry blood off his palms with the fountain's water. "As much as a nightshade can save someone's life one way or another, it's berries are one of the most poisonous berries in the world. You can't escape it. That's how nightshades are. That's how life is." He stared peacefully at the moon, a giant blue ring floated around it in the night sky. "Do you understand, Feliciano? No matter how much we want to change or redo things, there's bound to be something we can't do anything about. This accident is one of them. So stop blaming yourself."

Feliciano gasped in awe, realizing something the beyond context of the language of flowers.

Reading flowers with your soul.

Reading other lives with your soul.

Seeing an invisible truth that hurts.

That didn't made his guilt thinner. But he _did_ in fact feel something. A snapping string that carried some of his emotions.

"_Si_… I understand… Still, I'm sorry…"

Kiku smiled, giggling like an old man. "Feliciano-san? Even if a flower could be deadly, it's all we got. Instead of crying over the poison, we should always try to look at it's beautiful petals, alright? No use…" He paused for a while, "crying over something that is unchangeable."

If someone broken could smile from the heart, why can't he?

"Kiku…" Feliciano stopped crying, his thoughts cleared for once since the fight. Tears that remained pooled around his yes. Though he didn't know what was going on in his heart, he felt lighter. "Can I cry again now?"

"E-Eh? I didn't mean to make you sad! I thought I said something cool… Then again, I'm not really sure what I actually said before…"

Both stared at each other's numb faces for a few short seconds before bursting into loud laughter. Feliciano laughed so much that he almost tipped into the fountain.

Crying and laughing at the same time, Feliciano had to pinch his own cheeks to control himself. "We're two grown men, sitting on this century old fountain. What are we even doing?"

"I don't know." Kiku said, still smiling wide. "What happened to the young child earlier?"

"One of her relative saw her and took her home. I don't know what happens next since I came running straight to find you."

"I see. That's good then…" Kiku dipped one hand into the fountain. He sprinkle the water towards his italian friend. "I exorcise the demon."

"Hey!" Feliciano scooped water with his hands and tossed them at Kiku. "Then I shall purify you with my holy sweat!"

"Gyah! Why sweat?" asked the japanese, returning the attack with more splashes of water. Maybe pushing the other into the fountain wouldn't be such a bad idea. He pointed his finger to and unknown object behind the italian. "Feliciano-san? What's that behind you?"

"Eeeek! Is it a ghost?" Feliciano quickly turned around, completely unaware that Kiku leaned closer towards him.

Kiku grinned wide. "Got you~" With one gentle push, Feliciano fell into the pool. "The ghost of the warrior Honda possessed you, Feliciano-san! Ha haha ha ha!" Quite a failed attempt of evil laughter by the japanese.

"Kiku! That's mean! What would Roderich-. Roderich say…?" Feliciano didn't get out of the water. All the stars and sunshine disappeared from his eyes, but soon regained it's color. He gave Kiku a sheepish smile as he glided his arms on the surface of the water. "Today was a bit of a shock, yet at the same time exciting for me. I get to meet a new friend. Finding out that Roderich will get married. Seeing a sad scene of society. 'A lot' is all I can say."

"Edelstain-san means a lot to you, right. He told me everything about your old self…_ Honto ni gomenasai._ You might dislike me for nosing into your privacy without permission."

"No. I don't really mind. It makes everything easier to explain anyway. If he told you everything, then I hope you can understand why I was feeling a bit off… To be honest, I'm ashamed of what I'm feeling right now." Feliciano laid back and let his body float. "Hehehe… He was like a father to me. And here I thought i can stay forever with Roderich… I never thought I would be left alone this soon. I didn't want our time to end. Selfish, right?"

Kiku remained quiet. That was a perfect opportunity to let the italian shout his feelings out.

"I just want to roll into a cute little meatball and bury myself in a giant plate of pasta." huffed the italian.

Maybe letting the italian blurt out his feelings long wasn't much of a bright idea. "Feliciano-san? What you said makes no sense."

"I know…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey, Kiku?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind staying a bit longer just until I get everything back together?"

"Sure."

A short word was more than enough for an answer. Feliciano's heart fluttered in glee, all reflected on his single smile. "_Grazie_, Kiku."

With everything settled, they were left with nothing else to say. So they stayed there, drawing waves on the surface of the water until Feliciano realized something important they ignored.

"_Mio Dio_, Kiku! I've forgotten about your wound! Wahh! We need a doctor! A DOCTOR!"

"I'm feeling… fine… Just-" Contradicting to his words, Kiku started to feel dizzy and noxious, but still able to keep his balance straight. "-fine… Yup. Nothing is wrong with this old man."

"O-Old man? Are you sure you're alright?"

.

"Care to explain this…?"

"Ve… We had… an accident…?" replied the innocent italian.

"Yes. We had a small accident. It was interesting." added the japanese.

Kiku stood limp, his arm around Feliciano's neck. Blood stains were all over his clothes. Feliciano on the other hand was soaking wet, his hair a complete mess.

"Yes… Yes… I can see that you two obtained yourselves quite an adventure in one single evening…" Roderich opened the door wider to let the two into the shop. "I won't force you to tell me what happened, but please change immediately, Feliciano. Kiku, come with me. I'll get you wrapped up in no time."

Before the austrian turned around to find the bandages and medicine, Feliciano grabbed his sleeve. Kiku knew where this was going, so he excused himself. "Edelstein-san, Feliciano-san, please excuse me." He wriggled out from Feliciano's grip and walked in, leaving the two at the doorstep.

Roderich watched Kiku trailed off. He looked down at the shorter italian, expecting some sort of word from him.

"Roderich…" Feliciano started. "Umm… Congratulations on your future wedding… And…" He leaned over, hugging one of his dearest friend in his lifetime. "Thank you for taking care of me. _Grazie mille_…"

"Feliciano…" For a short moment, Roderich's stern eyes softened. He briefly returned the hug before gently pushing him back. "You ruined my uniform…"

"…! That's not what you're supposed to say during emotional moments like this…!"

The austrian sighed. "What are you talking about this time…?"

Roderich and Feliciano had their laugh together. Kiku can't help but to smile as he watched the two from the upper floor's window.

Flower Translation

Nightshade : Truth

* * *

**A/N : I haven't mention it before, so I'll say it now. 'Rosary, Kimono, and The Language Of Flowers' is somewhat a fanfic where I pour out my feelings about the beautiful yet broken world through a sense of poetry. **


End file.
